


good night 'til it be morrow

by wrennette



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Obi-Wan, Satine, Cody and Rex enjoy themselves on the Coronet. Explicit continuation of "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" chapter ofthe law of our being.





	good night 'til it be morrow

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan says, keeping his eyes trained on the luminous artwork in front of them. “I didn’t mean to fall in love with him.”

“Oh Ben,” Satine said bemusedly. “When have either of our hearts done as we wished?” Obi-Wan just shrugged at that. “I _am_ glad though,” she mused after a moment, pausing to sip her drink. 

“Hmmm?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Darling, if you think I won’t give your Commander my private comm frequency so he can get in touch and commiserate about your horrid self-preservation instincts - or rather - lack thereof, you have another think coming.”

Obi-Wan grimaced at the arch tone in her voice. She was probably smirking at him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Definitely smirking. And Cody would probably adore her once he stopped calling her ‘sir,’ and then it would really be over for Obi-Wan. The prospect made his heart swell in his chest. 

“Come now, we’ll be missed soon, and you owe me a dance. And I want to see you take a turn with your beau,” Satine directed, settling her hand peremptorily in the crook of his elbow.

“Of course Duchess,” Obi-Wan murmured obligingly, flushing as he remembered the last time he'd danced with Cody, their bodies pressed tight in the crowded club. He led her back into the large room where they’d dined earlier, quashing his burgeoning desire. 

The table had been cleared away, and soft incidental music wafted through the air. Most were standing about and idly gossiping over their drinks. Unfortunately, the return of the Duchess and her devoted Knight didn’t go unremarked. Anakin smirked downright smugly from where he was holding up the wall with Rex and Cody, the two vode handsome in their grey dress uniforms. At an unspoken signal, the music shifted. Obi-Wan smiled wryly, immediately recognizing the opening strains of the Kebiin Yustapir waltz. It was a sweeping, traditional tune from the river regions of Mandalore near Keldabe, and they had danced to it many a night by the light of the moon during Satine’s exile, terribly young and desperately in love. 

Obi-Wan turned into dance position and bowed over Satine’s hand, brushing his lips over her knuckles. She curtseyed briefly, and then he swept her into his arms, springing one-two-three, two-two-three into the waltz. Other couples began forming up, following their lead onto the floor. Over Satine’s shoulder, Obi-Wan caught sight of Cody’s face, and a thread of anxiety he hadn’t realized he felt snapped and faded at Cody’s warm smile.

“Dance with him,” Satine urged, as the music shifted - another waltz, not quite as fast. Obi-Wan hesitated, but nodded, then went to Cody and hopefully offered his hand. 

“I’m not as practiced at this type of dancing,” Cody warned. “You’ll have to lead.”

“I’d be honoured,” Obi-Wan said with a slight smile, and Cody nodded, accepting Obi-Wan’s hand. He guided Cody’s hands into position, then lead him into the flow of dancers. Despite not knowing the steps, Cody moved light and sure, ably following where Obi-Wan lead. As they danced, the smile grew on Obi-Wan’s face, and he couldn’t help but beam with delight when he saw Satine leading Rex into the press from half the room away. They made quite the handsome couple in truth, their hair nearly the same shade of platinum.

“I have the next dance I believe,” Rex said in a low rumble when the two couples paused next to one another at the end of the song. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Cody, who shrugged, then disengaged and offered his hand to Satine. 

“It would be my pleasure sir,” Cody offered, and Satine gave that fox-grin of hers that Obi-Wan knew not to trust.

“Return him in the same condition,” Obi-Wan warned, and then they were whirling into the press. “I’m all yours, I suppose Captain,” he said, turning back to Rex. 

Rex grinned, and his smile looked nearly as vulpine as Satine’s. Firm hands settled on Obi-Wan and he felt his heart race as he was lead into the throng. The four of them traded partners with each other for the next few hours, until the rest of the crowd faded away, and Obi-Wan found himself simply swaying with Satine’s slender form in his arms, Cody pressed firm against his back, Rex bracketing Satine from behind. 

“Exquisitely played Duchess,” Obi-Wan observed, knowing that all three of them were exactly where Satine wanted them.

“You say that as if you disapprove,” Satine purred, reaching up to run fingers through Obi-Wan’s beard.

“Have I ever denied you Duchess?” Obi-Wan asked, voice lowering slightly. 

“Constantly,” Satine said with a smile, and leaned up to kiss him.

“Beg pardon,” Obi-Wan husked when she pulled back slightly to rest their foreheads together, then moaned as Cody bit at his neck.

“No pardon. I require many acts of contrition,” Satine demanded, and Obi-Wan laughed breathlessly, but let himself be led to her plush quarters, Rex and Cody flanking them. Clearly, she’d already organized things to their approval. As ever, Obi-Wan was charmed by her bullheadedness. Satine Kryze had never let something stop her if she thought she could just steamroller her way through.

“Your people,” Obi-Wan cautioned, and Satine scoffed, casting off her headdress and shrugging elegantly out of her rich gown. She stepped out of her shoes and sashayed to Obi-Wan in nothing but her skin. 

“My people are well aware of who you are and the services you’ve done me. They already think Korkie is our son, despite that he was born on Kalevala while I was on Coruscant,” Satine said wryly. “They'll whisper, but they don't really care so long as Mandalore maintains her neutrality. Now out of those awful robes. Doesn't a Jedi come to serve?” She commanded haughtily, tugging at Obi-Wan’s belt as she backed to the large bed. 

Obi-Wan swallowed audibly, then stripped and went to his knees. Cody and Rex exchanged an appreciative look, then began to pull off their clothing as Obi-Wan buried his face between Satine’s legs. She let out a soft, encouraging sound of pleasure, tangling her fingers in Obi-Wan’s hair as she sat and guided his mouth where she wished.

Rex settled behind Obi-Wan, gently but firmly stroking his hands over Obi-Wan’s lean body. Cody perched next to Satine, touching her hand to draw her attention. She smiled warmly and leaned in, nudging their faces together first. Cody let out a shuddering sigh, breathing in her soft floral and citrus perfume, then brushing their lips together. Distantly he heard Obi-Wan mewling with pleasure, and his own arousal was burning under his skin. He kissed her carefully, and Satine bit at his lower lip, then soothed the flash of pain with her tongue, sucking gently.

“How do you want this to happen Commander?” Satine asked breathlessly when they parted, and Cody smiled wryly. 

“First? No rank in the bedroom,” Cody suggested, and Satine snorted, but nodded her agreement. “Second? Not-a-fripping clue. Neither Rex or I have been with a female of the species before, not much opportunity.” Satine smiled with delight at that, then went wide eyed with pleasure as Obi-Wan did something particularly clever with his mouth. “Although our Jedi seems intent on giving us a lesson.” Satine laughed at that, the sound transforming partway through to a moan.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Rex encouraged huskily. “Show us what she likes.” Satine purred at that, leaning into Cody and kissing him again. 

“Hold me?” Satine requested, and Cody shifted to kneel behind her on the edge of the bed, strong thighs bracketing her firm buttocks, watching over her shoulder as Obi-Wan ate her out. Slowly, Cody ran his hands over Satine’s form, nuzzling into her hair and kissing her neck and shoulders as he learned the places that made her gasp or squirm or growl. He was careful not to be too rough with her, fairly certain it would inadvisable to leave marks on her skin. But it didn’t take him long to learn she liked her neck kissed and the undersides of her breasts softly stroked, her flat belly covered by the spread of his broad, warm hand.

Rex all but mirrored Cody’s motions on Obi-Wan’s body, although he didn’t have to restrain himself from leaving marks. All three men knew how much Obi-Wan liked being a bit bruised up. Obi-Wan was vocal for his lovers, something Cody and Rex treasured, although tonight his sounds of pleasure were muffled against Satine’s skin. He licked and sucked her eagerly, his tongue tracing her lips and lapping at her clit and folds. 

“That’s it Ben,” Satine urged throatily. Obi-Wan shifted slightly, introducing his fingers. Satine swore, and it didn’t take long for her to come, squealing as she clenched around Obi-Wan’s fingers. Obi-Wan pulled away slightly, licking his lips greedily as he stared up at Satine. “Yes, you incorrigible scoundrel,” Satine husked, and Obi-Wan rose, lifting Satine up into Cody’s lap. 

Cody took the opportunity to pull Obi-Wan in for a kiss, licking Satine’s come from his lips. Satine let out a soft sound of pleasure, head lolling on Cody’s broad shoulder. She fisted Obi-Wan’s cock gently, guiding his leaking tip to her entrance. Obi-Wan mewled into Cody’s mouth as his cock was engulfed in Satine’s slick heat. 

“Pfassk that’s pretty,” Rex growled, rising to settle at Cody’s side where he could easily kiss either Satine or Obi-Wan. He kissed Satine first, her mouth and then along the line of her jaw, down her long white neck and the curve of her shoulder. Satine shuddered, writhing beneath the concentrated attentions of her lovers for the night. While she had known what to expect from Obi-Wan in bed, and had made certain assumptions about Rex and Cody’s skill based on the fact that they’d bedded Obi-Wan, she was ecstatically overwhelmed by their intensity. 

Obi-Wan shuddered against Satine, clinging to her and Cody as he thrust. Everything felt so good, his senses blown wide by the others’ pleasure. Cody’s hand rubbed between Satine and Obi-Wan’s stomachs, then slid down, tracing where their flesh met, where Obi-Wan was sheathed to the hilt. Satine mewled as Cody’s fingers moved over her tender clit and sticky folds, clenching and coming again. 

“Satine,” Obi-Wan gasped, barely holding onto his control. Cody let out a low growl, then slid his hand lower yet, cupping Obi-Wan’s balls. Obi-Wan’s voice went high and tight as he reached orgasm, mewling helplessly and trembling as he came, grinding against Satine as Cody gently massaged him. 

“That’s it cyar’ika,” Rex growled, gently tugging Obi-Wan’s hair until he could kiss him properly. 

“How do you want to finish?” Satine asked Cody, reaching back to gently scratch her fingers into his dark curls. Cody ground against Satine’s ass, trying to formulate a coherent response. Want. How did he want? His eyes slid to Obi-Wan without any further thought. “Yes,” Satine encouraged, seeing the hunger writ on Cody’s face as he watched Rex kiss Obi-Wan. “He’s flying already,” she said with the air of someone who knew just how needy Obi-Wan could get. 

“Rex?” Cody asked, and Rex pulled away a bit with a soft chuckle. 

“Share him, he’s so relaxed already,” Rex suggested. Satine smiled tiredly, gathering Obi-Wan close and shifting them off Cody’s lap to lay on the plush bed. Obi-Wan turned his attention to Satine, kissing softly, hopefully. He was still frotting gently against her despite that he’d come, just enjoying the warmth and connection as he softened.

“Shhhh, you’ll be so full soon,” Satine crooned. She produced a tube of lubricant from under her pillows and thoroughly slicked her fingers, then ran them lightly over Obi-Wan’s crease. Obi-Wan mewled, and Satine obligingly opened him up. Cody groaned, taking the lube and reaching down to help. Satine lay back after a while, watching with heavy-lidded eyes as Cody and Rex opened Obi-Wan up, set him moaning and whimpering with need.

Rex shifted, settling at the head of the bed and positioning Obi-Wan in his lap. Obi-Wan moaned eagerly as gravity pulled him down over Rex’s cock. Cody rubbed gently at Obi-Wan’s back, then reached down to gently trace the stretched edge of his rim where Rex filled him. Obi-Wan mewled as Cody eased his first finger inside, and was soon moaning and begging as Cody stretched him even wider. 

“Beautiful,” Satine murmured appreciatively, kneeling up to kiss Obi-Wan, then Rex. Obi-Wan let out a soft cry, then shuddered and went limp as Cody breached him. “Beautiful,” Satine murmured, and kissed him again, licking soft cries from his mouth as Cody and Rex began to move. Obi-Wan clung to them, but let Cody set the pace, driving them slow and steady towards ecstasy. Satine kept up her quiet encouragement, touching all three of them, kissing them. Finally Cody swore, driving in to the hilt, shuddering and jerking as he came. Rex came within a heartbeat, and then all three men were collapsing together, clinging tight as they trembled through the aftershocks. 

"We should," Cody started when they'd recovered a bit, and Satine scoffed. 

"Should stay where you are, and enjoy," Satine suggested. Cody looked to her, measuring, then nodded. Satine grinned, leaning in to kiss him. Cody kissed back easily, enjoying the differences of kissing her versus kissing Rex or Obi-Wan. She sighed her pleasure and nipped at Cody's lips. Remembering the soft sounds of pleasure she'd made when he fondled her soft breasts earlier, he swept a hand up her slender arm. Satine hummed happily as Cody began to touch her, his large, warm hands shaping her shoulders and back, sweeping down to cup her buttocks and then learn the soft folds between her legs. While she wasn't quite ready to be fripped, she was more than willing to be enticed to further pleasures. 

"So wet," Cody growled softly, and Satine smiled, nipping at the lobe of his ear. "Full of his come," he murmured, sliding two fingers into her easily. "Want to lick it out of you." A flare of heat raced down Satine's spine.

"Yes," Satine gasped, liking that idea a great deal. Cody grinned, then laid her next to where Rex and Obi-Wan were curled together. Rex was fondling Obi-Wan gently, their Jedi flushed with arousal as he watched Cody and Satine. Cody kissed his way down Satine's form as if mapping new terrain. He sucked at her peaked nipples, then the tender undersides of her breasts. He lapped at the quivering muscles of her flat stomach, then finally down between her thighs. Satine mewled as Cody's hot, wet, tongue swept over her folds, and then he was proving how well he'd learned from Obi-Wan's earlier example, licking and sucking, driving Satine mad with pleasure. Distantly, Satine could hear Rex's gravelly voice as he told her and Obi-Wan how beautiful they were, and then she was coming, swearing as Cody licked her to orgasm. 

"Are you like Obi-Wan?" Rex asked, fondling the Jedi gently. "Willing to let us pleasure you all night?" 

"Mmmm, not quite sure I have the stamina for that," Satine admitted muzzily. She leaned over, kissing Rex and Obi-Wan in turn. "I get tender down there when I've been playing too long, and then it's uncomfortable to be touched, not pleasant." Rex nodded his understanding as Cody wrapped back around Satine, although he kept his hips turned away, not wanting to rub his returned erection against her if she was over sensitive. "That doesn't mean I'm unwilling to enjoy myself in other ways," Satine chided Cody. "Come, lay between us so I can help you with that." Cody felt his face heat, but obliged her. Satine licked her lips, then bent down and returned the favour, wrapping her painted lips around Cody's cock. 

"Frip that looks good," Rex observed huskily. Obi-Wan shifted, cupping Rex's erection and raising his eyebrows in silent offer. "Only if you want," Rex murmured, cupping Obi-Wan's cheek.

"Want," Obi-Wan affirmed, and they shifted so Rex and Cody reclined side by side, kissing and touching one another as Obi-Wan and Satine sucked them. Rex and Cody encouraged their lovers on with voice and touch, stroking silky hair and groaning with pleasure. They came almost in unison, and Obi-Wan and Satine pulled back slightly, exchanging a heated look before falling on one another's mouths, kissing wet and sloppy, sharing the soldiers' seed between them. 

"You're welcome to stay," Satine offered when they'd all curled back up together. She stroked blindly over one of the hands resting on her, savouring the warmth and satiation. "I'll understand if you feel the need to find your own bunks though. My staff is discreet, whatever your decision."

"I had planned to check on the men," Cody said regretfully. "I've enjoyed this though," he admitted, voice deepening slightly as Satine twisted to kiss his jaw. 

"And as discreet as they are, you're safer if they're only guessing rather than finding a Jedi in your bed," Obi-Wan said. Satine sighed, but nodded. 

"Rex?" Cody asked. 

"I think I might stay, if the Duchess is willing?" Rex said, and Satine smiled. 

"It will certainly make my morning more pleasant if I don't wake alone," Satine all but purred, and slowly, with lingering touches and kisses, Obi-Wan and Cody slipped from the bed and dressed. Rex gently pulled Satine close, and she turned into his embrace, kissing his shoulder so she didn't have to watch the others leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Kebiin Yustapir = blue river. yes I ripped off a Mando Blue Danube waltz

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rex, Duke Consort of Mandalore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181342) by [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam)




End file.
